Three Twins
by The K2
Summary: "You are Harry Potter." The twins said simultaneously. "Oh him, yeah I am Harry Potter. You two are first years as well." "Yeah, it is our first year." Everything changed after that. They were more than friends, more than brothers. Like twins. Harry moves through Hogwarts and life with the backing of his two best friends Fred and George.
1. Chapter 1

**Three tWins**

"He is."

"Yes, he is."

"Aren't you?"

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Harry Potter." The twins said together.

"Oh him. Yeah I am Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. I am Fred and this is George."

"You two are first years as well."

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Our first year." George added.

"Three older brothers we got. One passed out from Hogwarts. One is in seventh year. And the third one, well we don't like to speak of him. He is in third year."

"Yeah we also got a younger brother and a younger sister."

"That's nice." Harry added.

"We heard you went to live with the muggles."

"Yes, my relatives."

"They must have been so happy to have you. I mean anyone would be happy to have you, right Fred."

"Yeah."

"No, they weren't actually. I found out that I was a wizard on 31st July. They didn't tell me. They are not fond of magic."

The twins became quiet for a moment.

"It doesn't matter."

The mood lightened after that as the twins told Harry things about their family. Then a witch carrying a stack full of sweets entered their compartment.

"You want anything dears?"

"No, thanks mom packed us lunch." The twins said simultaneously.

"I will take some." Harry took some of the money he had taken and brought sweets.

The rest of the journey passed smoothly. They changed into their robes and got down the train. Then they heard a voice.

"First ye'rs o'er here."

Harry turned and saw Hagrid standing there.

He quickly ran to him.

"Hey Hagrid. What are you doing here?"

"Well I am the gamekeeper Harry. This is my duty."

Fred and George who had followed Harry were looking at Hagrid with awe. Of course they had never seen such a big person before.

"Hagrid these are my friends, Fred and George Weasley."

Hagrid scoffed. "Anot'er Weasley. You two are the fifth right."

"Yeah we are."

"Now come on. We need to get on the boats."

They road the boats across the lake. After that Hagrid let them inside and made them all stand outside a big door. Then a stern looking woman came to address them. She told them stuff about Hogwarts and how their houses are going to be their family and how rule breaking would lose them points. She led them inside the hall where all the other students were seated. A hat was kept on a chair. The hat sang a long song about explaining the qualities of the four houses.

"Now I will call out your names come and sit on the chair and you will be sorted. Montague, Joshua."

A scrawny looking boy went forward and sat on the chair. The hat was placed on his head. After almost thirty seconds the hat yelled, "Slytherin."

The table at the right hand side jumped in applause.

"Turpin, Mia."

A girl with dark black hair tied into an elegant knot moved forward. The moment the hat was put on her head the hat yelled, "Gryffindor."

The leftmost table clapped loudly. The girl happily took the hat off and sat on the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Fred."

Fred smiled and made his way to the chair. After some time the hat yelled, "This is not Fred Weasley, this is George Weasley." The entire hall laughed and McGonagall gave George an earful before letting him go back. Fred sat on the chair and was immediately sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting continued. A girl named Angelina was sorted into Gryffindor as was a girl named Alicia, Dorcan Meadows was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then at last.

"Potter, Harry."

The hall went quiet. Even the teachers at the staff table sat up straighter. Whispers and murmurs of "Potter" could be heard. Harry walked to the chair trying best to keep his calm. The hat was placed on his head.

"Well, well, well Harry Potter. How long have I wanted to meet you?"

"Hello." Harry said weakly.

"Lets see, there is courage, lots of it. Not a bad mind either, there is talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin eh, but Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, you know. Well if your sure, better be Gryffindor."

* * *

The next months turned out to be the best of Harry's life. Life at Hogwarts was amazing. Life with Fred and George was even more amazing. Sure he got into a lot of detentions and lost a lot of points but he had never enjoyed himself more. He was a bit scared to cause mischief at first but after some time became much more comfortable with time. He had also made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a reserve seeker. It was a long incident. Fred and George's older brother Charlie was the captain of the team. He was the original seeker. If he was unable to play for some reason, Harry would get to play. If he did he would become the youngest seeker in history. During practice the entire team praised Harry. Everyone told him he was as good as Charlie. The classes were fun as well. Fred and George who were both amazing in Charms and Potions helped him a lot. They explained things in ways Snape never could. And Snape, it didn't take Harry long to realise that Snape hated him and hated him with a passion. He seized any opportunity he could get his hands on to insult Harry. He favoured Slytherins unnecessarily. Deducted points from every other house unfairly. In short every other house hated him. The other teachers were fascinating as well. The transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall was the most strict person he had ever met, she did not favour her house even by an inch. The only time she refused to give them homework was the day before the Quidditch match. The older students and his quidditch teammates told him that McGonagall was very passionate about Quidditch. She hated it when her house lost. She hated it more when Snape bragged about his own house's team. But Snape had been shut up effectively, because Gryffindor beat Slytherin handsomely. The margin of points was around 200 points. Their fellow Gryffindor, Lee Jordan had been the commentator and it had been a heck of a match. With Charlie catching the snitch for good measure. Harry didn't get to play but he was very happy that his team had won. The celebration in the common room had been wild. Harry soon found out that he had a knack for transfiguration and Defence against the dark arts. In the entire first year he was easily the best in these two subjects. He was averaging in Herbology. He was plain dreadful in Astronomy. History of Magic was a different case altogether, the ghost teacher, Professor Binns was the only interesting thing about the class. Professor Dumbledore was also the strangest person he had met. When the three of them were up late once, Dumbledore had caught them. He had winked at them and told them to go the other way because Filch had been wandering around.

"Hey Harry." Harry looked up and saw his classmate Lee Jordan looking at him.

"Hey Lee."

"George and Fred were just caught by Filch."

"Caught doing what?"

"Dungbomb." He sighed.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for telling me Lee."

"Yeah sure."

When Lee had gone Harry went up to the dorms and took out two dungbombs and stuffed them into his robes. He quickly raced to Filch's office. He set the bombs on his door and lit them up. He quickly ran hid himself behind a pillar. The bombs exploded with a loud bang, covering the area in smoke. Filch came out screaming. He ran in the opposite direction with Mrs Norris following him. Fred and George came out smiling. They quickly ran away from the scene towards the common room. Harry also made his way to the common room. When he reached there he saw Fred and George were sitting outside grinning like idiots. Harry went and sat beside them.

"Good work Harry."

"You saved us."

"And gave us an opportunity."

"To do what?" Harry inquired.

"To steal."

"You stole?"

"This." They both said together as George took out a piece of parchment.

"A piece of parchment. Seriously, you stole a piece of parchment."

"Don't judge us yet Harry. It was in Filch's Confiscated and Dangerous Box. It must be something good."

He opened the parchment and his face fell.

"It is blank."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me."

Harry examined the parchment for sometime.

"Maybe it is hidden." Fred added.

"Maybe."

The three of them tried to find the hidden text appear for the next few hours. Finally when they were tired they went up to bed. Harry jumped on his bed. He had not completed his Herbology homework. He had completed his potions one however.

"Ah, this thing is a waste of time. Open in the name of Severus Snape." George shouted pointing his wand at the piece of parchment.

"Yeah like that will help. No way Snape is going to get it done."

"You are right Fred." Harry said slowly as he was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Hey guys." George said slowly.

"What?"

"Guys come here."

Harry and Fred got out of bed very reluctantly. They went over to George's bed. George was sitting with the parchment in his hands.

"Look at this." He showed them the parchment. Something had appeared on it.

' _Mr Moony would like to tell Severus Snape to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.'_

' _Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Snape is an ugly git.'_

' _Mr Padfoot would like to say that Snape is an idiot.'_

' _Mr Wormtail wishes Snape a good day and asks him to wash his hair the slimeball.'_

They burst out laughing. They laughed for some time.

"This is amazing."

"Try it again."

"Open in the name of Harry Potter." George said pointing his wand at the parchment.

But this time nothing happened. No text appeared. They tried again with other names but nothing happened. They uses Snape's name again and this time the text appeared. It was the same as the last time. It seemed as if the parchment was supposed to insult Snape and Snape only. As it had gotten late, George put the parchment in his trunk and went to sleep.

* * *

"Did you do your Charms homework?"

"Yeah did it already."

"Ok, lets go upstairs."

"Ok."

The three headed upstairs.

"Harry took the parchment from his trunk and tossed it to Fred."

They had been trying for sometime now to make the parchment do something. It had started to get on their nerves.

Fred kept on trying to do something while Harry and George just sat there doing nothing. After a few minutes Fred angrily threw the parchment on the floor.

"This thing never works. And even the Snape thing has started to get boring."

"Yeah we know mate."

Fred lifted it. "I swear on merlin I am up to no good, open."

"Hey Fred why don't you try I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said, while George laughed.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"God what an idiot you are."

"Hey it worked."

"What?"

"Come here.

 _ **Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**_

 _ **Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief – Makers**_

 _ **are proud to present**_

 _ **The Marauders Map**_

More things had started to appear on the map.

"Hey it is a map of Hogwarts." George said.

"These dots."

"They are showing people. Look at the Gryffindor dormitory." Harry pointed.

The map was showing three dots labelled, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Harry Potter.

"It shows us everyone present in Hogwarts. It can be used to get away from Filch very easily."

"Yes, you are right."

"Hey look at those passages. We have never seen them before." Harry pointed out again.

"Yes. Maybe they lead somewhere. We will have to see tomorrow."

"Yeah you are right."

"How do we clear this map?"

"I don't know."

"Any ideas."

"It is for mischief makers right, how about mischief managed." Harry reasoned.

"Okay, Mischief managed."

Fred pointed his wand at the map. And to their awe it went blank. All the ink disappeared.

"This is amazing."

"Alright then, we go exploring tomorrow then."

"Aye aye."

* * *

Christmas had arrived sooner than they could have expected. After learning how to use the Map life had become more fun for the three of them. They wandered late into the night and always used the map to escape. Pranking Slytherins was also very easy now. the term ended on a good note, except for potions of course. Snape put all his effort in humiliating Harry. Harry had managed to make a decent potion but Snape found it abysmal. He saw that Montague and Flint had made their potions almost identical but Snape didn't tell them anything. However the other lessons had been fine. Harry woke up on Christmas morning more cheerfully than he had ever in his life. He saw that Fred and George had already woken up and were unpacking their presents.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Now get up and open your presents."

"I don't get presents." He had never received a present on Christmas from the Dursleys

"You do now, now get down."

Harry got down and saw to hi surprise that he had received presents. He quickly opened them. Fred and George had collectively given him a pocket knife. They told him that it could open any lock. He had received some sweets from his classmates, particularly Mia. He had received a red coloured jumper. When the twins saw it they smiled broadly.

"We told mum about your relatives. So she sent you the jumper."

Mrs Weasley had also sent him sweets and cakes. There was one last present. It had been wrapped plainly. A note was attached to it.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well._

Harry opened the present eagerly and saw a cloak. Fred had moved to his side to look at it.

"Well try it on Harry."

Harry got up and wrapped the cloak around him. Both Fred and George stared at him in shock.

"Why are you guys looking at me so weirdly?"

"It is.." Fred stuttered.

"It is.." George tried to add.

"What?"

"Look down."

Harry looked down and was shocked. His body from the neck below had become invisible.

"It is an invisibility cloak and a pretty darn good one."

"They are really rare."

"Expensive too." George took the card and read it.

"I wonder who gave it to you."

"No name is mentioned on the card."

"Well, rule breaking at Hogwarts became much more easy."

They spent the day eating the sweets they had got. Meals at Hogwarts had always been amazing but Christmas was even more special. During the day they went outside and had snowball fights. The older years also joined them later. It was the best Christmas Harry had ever celebrated.

* * *

"Mr Potter please stay after the class."

Harry wondered what Professor McGonagall had to say to him. She had never asked him to stay back before, but he would soon find out. When the rest of the class had left Harry went to upto her desk.

"What is it Professor?"

"Mr Potter Mr Weasley has been injured."

"But Fred and George are fine."

"Not them Charlie."

"How?"

"We don't know yet. He has a cracked skull."

"Who did it?"

"We don't know but we think it might have been Slytherins."

"Of course it was Slytherins."

"Well we have no proof. You will have to play in the next match."

"Me."

"Yes. You are after all the reserve seeker."

"But Professor…"

"No, buts Mr Potter. You have to play otherwise we will have to forfeit."

"Okay."

* * *

The year was over. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup and the House Cup as well. Harry had given an amazing performance as seeker, catching the snitch inside four minutes. He had received good marks in his exams as well. he had managed to pass in potions somehow. He had done wonderfully in the other subjects as well. Fred and George had performed amazingly too. They had received the highest grades in potions and charms in the whole year, which was a miracle given Snape taught the subject. The past 11 months had been the best of Harry's life. Hagrid had promised Harry that he would visit him during the summer just to scare the Dursleys, so that they didn't give Harry a hard time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Twins**

The summer turned out to be great for Harry. Hagrid had kept his promise. He had showed up at the Dursleys. They were already terrified of him, and Hagrid's threats didn't help either. the result was that they fed Harry well. They did not disturb him. He was not asked to do any of the chores. His birthday passed smoothly as well. The twins had sent him some dungbombs and sweets, while Mrs Weasley had given him loads of cauldron cakes and had made him a jumper as well. His other classmates had sent him presents as well. To his surprise, Professor McGonagall had given him a broom. It was a Cleansweep 5. Harry did not know whether it was legal for a teacher to gift her student such an expensive item, but Harry was too happy to care. The rest of the summer passed away quickly as well and before he knew it he was at Platform nine and three quarters again.

* * *

"Hey guys."

"Hey Harry." The twins said simultaneously.

"So how do you think this year is going to be," Harry asked in a casual tone.

"I don't know. I think it will be good."

"Yeah, I don't think it will be as interesting as last year," Fred added quietly.

"Maybe we should explore Hogsmeade more this year. What do you think?"

"I think that is a brilliant idea. It will be fun."

"We will try out this year, you know. For beaters."

"I think you will make fantastic beaters. You have great co-ordination."

"Thanks Harry." Then three girls entered their compartment. Mia Turpin, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, their fellow Gryffindors. They were soon joined by Lee Jordan. The rest of the ride was smooth. They all laughed and joked and talked about the upcoming year. When he got off the train, he went over to Hagrid to thank him for threatening the Dursleys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the year went smoothly as well. George, Fred, Angelina and Alicia all made the team. Since Charlie had graduated, Harry had been promoted to main seeker. They won the Quidditch cup with ease but lost the House Cup to Slytherins. It had been a close fight. Harry, George and Fred all did well in their exams. Harry once again, just managed to pass in Potions, but was best in the class in transfiguration. Overall Mia got the highest grades in the year. The year had been delightful. The three had travelled to Hogsmeade on several occasions and many times during the night, hiding under the invisibility cloak. They used all the secret passages they could. They got several detentions over the year. Once they were taken to Dumbledore for pranking a few Slytherins for calling Mia a mudblood. Dumbledore asked them to not repeat it again. But Snape being the git that he was had given them detention for three weeks with Filch.

* * *

"Ron is going to come next year."

"Your younger brother right."

"Yeah. We love him. But never tell him that."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"He has got this rat, Scabbers, disgusting thing really, Ron loves Scabbers. "

"I think he is better than Percy."

"I think Percy is a pretty low standard."

"Good point Fred."

"Any plans for the summer."

"No, I will just be quiet. So that they sign my form."

"Its not like you need a form to get into Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, but an official permission would be nice."

"We are coming up."

"Two months. Just two months. I think I will be fine."

"We know mate. You are going to do just fine."

"Thanks, George."

"There is mom."

They got down the platform where Harry was almost strangled by Mrs Weasley, while his uncle waited behind, not trying in the least to hide his disgust. Harry just hoped that he would have a nice summer. He didn't want to do anything to upset his aunt or uncle. He didn't want to break anything or blow up anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Twins**

So the summer turned out well enough. Harry blew up his aunt. She was a bitch anyway, speaking nonsense about his parents. He regretted it, not because he blew her up but because he thought he was going to be expelled, which didn't happen by the way. The Minister of Magic, saved him. He didn't know why, actually he did, because he was Harry Potter. He saw a very big, shaggy and creepy dog at Mongolia Crescent. Took the bumpy Knight Bus and came to Diagon Alley. Took a room in the Leaking Cauldron. The Weasleys showed up three days later. They had gone to Egypt. Mr Weasley had won a lottery. Harry was very happy for them. If anyone deserved it, it was them. He met their youngest son Ron and his sister Ginny. Ron was a very excitable, a bit fanboyish but nice kid anyway. Ginny on the other hand was so star struck with him, that it was hard to explain. They met another family staying at the Cauldron, The Grangers. They were muggles but their daughter Hermione was a witch, starting Hogwarts along with Ron. Hermione was someone you would call very eager to learn in the politest way possible. She kept pestering him about his childhood, and how much of the course she had already learned. It annoyed Harry a bit but he did not show it. She was just excited to be suddenly part of a world she had no idea existed. Harry knew the feeling. She had a cat, whom she had named Crookshanks. Peculiar choice of name, but the cat annoyed Ron a lot. Mainly because it kept chasing after his rat, Scabbers. Also a mass murderer had escaped from Azkaban. Someone named Sirius Black. He had killed many people with a single curse, then laughed about it. And as fate would have it, he had escaped prison just so he could Harry. When he told Fred and George this, they told him that he should be touched. They were on the train when Harry noticed Ron and a black haired talking to a blonde boy. As Harry came closer from behind the blonde boy, he heard what they were talking about.

"Weasley, you should stay out of my business. You too Longbottom, you don't want to end up like your parents do you?"

The black haired boy went a deep shade of red and then purple and it looked as if he was going to kill the boy. That was when Harry decided to step in.

He clapped the blonde boy hard on the shoulder. He was shaken by the impact.

"Hey Ron, I see you have made friends."

"Friend. Just Neville. Not him." He pointed to the blonde. Harry clapped the boy on the shoulder hard again. "And who are you? I don't think we have met." The boy gave a very superior look, huffed and spoke. "I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy." He said the last bit with a lot of pride. Harry also gave a very expression of awe. "Wow man. Really. Congratulations."

The boy looked at him with pure loathing, a level which could have matched Snape's. Ok not Snape's. "I had heard Harry Potter had fallen into the wrong sort, so sad to see that its true."

Harry continued his voice full was sarcasm. "Yeah man, I was sad to hear it too. I wish you were there to show me the right sort when I first arrived." His grip on the boy's shoulder hardened, and he saw the boy wince.

"You listen to me punk, you and Slytherin can do whatever you want in your house, but if you bother Ron or Neville ever again, you will regret it. I promise."

The boy tried to look defiant but faltered, it seemed that he had no one to back him up. So left without saying another word. Harry turned to Ron and Neville. "Look if anyone ever bothers you, just tell me alright. Or Fred or George. Ok, and take care of each other. And it was very nice to meet you Neville." The boy stuttered a hello. He reminded Harry so much of himself, two years ago. Nervous about everything, wondering whether people would except you or not, how you will fit in. "Look Neville, its ok to be nervous. Believe me I was nervous when I first got here, still am when I face Snape. Don't worry things get better, they always do. And Ron is going to be there the whole time. Just try to make some friends ok." The boy softly said 'ok'. Harry left for his compartment. His Housemates were already seated along with a man, who was sleeping his head wrapped in a shawl. Everyone except Mia was there, which kind of disappointed Harry. He had grown very fond of the girl. He gestured towards the man, asking who he was.

"He is our new Professor, RJ Lupin." Lee said.

Harry found that strange, "New Professor for what?"

"Defense probably," Angelina spoke from the corner, "Don't you know that people say that the job is cursed. He is our third defence teacher."

Everyone nodded slowly. "He doesn't look much. Looks as if one curse will blow him right away." Fred said.

The rest of the train journey was well…. a trainwreck. These weird black hooded creatures had entered the compartment. Harry had started hearing voices, of a woman screaming and then had fainted. When he woke up he was told that nobody else had fainted which he found kind of embarrassing. They told him that driven the dementors away. The teacher came back later an offered him some chocolate… well a lot of chocolate which had seriously helped. The dementors had come to search the train for Sirius Black. When they reached Hogwarts, he was checked by Madam Pompfrey, mocked by the Slytherins, nothing unusual. As Angelina had predicted the man, Remus Lupin was their new defence teacher, the shocking announcement was Hagrid's appointment as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Almost the entire Gryffindor table stood and clapped, Fred, George and him being the loudest.

All three of them had taken Muggle Studies and Care as their electives. Harry had taken because Fred and George were doing so. He realised if he was terrible, they could be terrible together.

The first term went on peacefully, nothing much happened, well somethings happened. He lost his first Quidditch match. Damn those dementors. Strange thing was that he had seen the dog again. Now that he thought about it, both the times he had seen the dog, he had almost been killed. When he told George about this he shrugged it off. Worse than losing the match was the loss of his broomstick. Wood had told him to get a replacement quickly. Since he was 'officially' not allowed to go to Hogsmeade, he snuck in anyway. He had also requested Professor Lupin to give him Patronus Lessons, so that he could fight of the dementors, if he faced them again. He had agreed and they had one lesson, which went horribly. But Professor Lupin had faith in me. He didn't know why. But the thing was that whenever he was around Professor Lupin, he felt that of feeling comfort and warmth. Initially he thought he was going bonkers but he wasn't. He was the most genuine man he had ever met, the most kind, along the lines of Hagrid and Dumbledore. But he was hiding something, Harry could tell. Whenever he talked he felt like he had seen him before somewhere. Also on Halloween Ron had been attacked by Sirius Black. Everyone was stunned that Black had gotten into the castle. They were saying that he had probably entered dorm, looking for Harry. Which made sense cause he was deranged and stuff. Ron was so pleased with all the attention he was getting. George and Fred told him many times it was not something to be proud of, but he didn't listen. Studies progressed as well. Hagrid as it turned out, was a spectacular teacher. The only wrong thing about his classes were that they took place with Slytherins. The tension between Montague and George had come to a melting point. After repeated taunts to his family, George had snapped one day, Fred was the cooler one among the two. Well Fred and Harry were not going to let him get into a fight alone, so they joined him. It was strange how when people are mad, they stop thinking rationally otherwise why would six wizards fight without their wands and with their hands. After the fight was broken up. They were sent to Dumbledore, who gave them three weeks detention. Which would have been fun, perhaps he realised that so he gave them separate detentions. As luck would have it, he was to serve his detentions with Professor Lupin who used the detentions to teach him the patronus charm. Which Harry was gradually getting better at. At first he had not been trying, because a part of him wanted to hear his parents' voices. Professor Lupin understood. He told him how he had been friends with his father and mother at school. Told him a few of their stories. When Harry asked him about Sirius Black, he became sad, almost mournful. After Harry had found out the truth, he wanted nothing more than rip Black's head from his body. But things were not that bad, he got a gift, a broomstick, the best model, Nimbus 2000. Everyone had been super jealous of it. His happiness didn't last long however, Mia had reported it to Professor McGonagall, who had taken it away on the suspicion that Black might have hexed it and sent it to him. Wood had gone crazy, and had almost entered into a shouting with their Head of House. Harry was furious with Mia. He didn't understand her. First she had started ignoring him, she had very cold towards him, and now she had done this.

* * *

It was one day in January, when they all had finished their homework and just sitting and talking in the Common Room. The dinner had been great. Suddenly they heard someone arguing, they looked back to see two first year girls saying something to Hermione. After they had left they saw her crying. Harry told Fred and George to stay put and got up and sat beside Hermione. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said in barely a whisper, probably afraid that she would start crying again.

Harry decided to steer the conversation, she would feel comfortable. "What are you reading?"

"Transfiguration," she said softly. Harry took a look at the book and realised it was the second year book. A small smile grew on his face. "Why are you reading a second year book?"

"Well.." she began, "You see there is a part I am not able to understand properly, it will taught next week in class, so I wanted to read ahead, but I was struggling to understand so I borrowed it from the library, it helped." She had started to a look a bit comfortable. Someone was talking to her about the things she liked.

"How come I don't see you here often?"

"Well I am in the library most of the time. Its quiet there, it helps me focus. Also I don't have friends, so I don't see the point in sitting in the common room and studying." Harry saw tears well up in her eyes. He felt incredibly guilty. He could have been there for her, but he had been two busy fooling around. She had alone all this time. "Why don't you try making some friends?"

"I did but nobody likes me too much, they say that I study too much, they call me bookworm and stuff and the Slytherins keep calling me names and say mean stuff about me," she said in a very small voice and it broke Harry's heart. He didn't know what to say, the silence stretched on for a few minutes before he spoke. "If you want to talk to someone about anything, anything at all, I will always be all ears you know."

She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful, "Really?"

"I promise." And before he could react she reached out and hugged and tight. His eyes had started stinging too. "Hey, I will always be there for you, promise." But she had started sobbing. And Harry sat there, he didn't know for how long, just sat there holding the little girl, she cried her heart out.

* * *

"Ron, you can be try to be friends with her."

"But why?" Ron said really confused.

"Cause she is a nice girl and alone," George said.

"You have not noticed, how she is alone all by herself," Fred said.

Ron looked uncomfortable, "I have its just…" but he couldn't go on.

"We are not asking much of you Ron, just trying talking to her."

Ron made a face, "But she studies all the time," as if that was the worst thing in the world.

George said slowly, "Because she doesn't have friends with whom she can talk about other stuff. And studying all the time is not a bad thing."

Ron huffed, "You, Fred and Harry never study."

Fred rose in indignation, "We study enough to get good grades and our concepts are clear. And besides we are people you should look up to Ron."

"Look we are not asking you to go out of your limb here. All we are asking you is to try. Just approach her about homework, or about some lesson you don't understand. She will help. And from what Professor McGonagall tells us you need the help, especially in potions and transfiguration, both of you do. Just try Ron, you never know she can turn out to be a life saver. Maybe she might even become your close friend."

"Ok I will try."

"Good."

* * *

So the year had ended, not as he had hoped. He got his broomstick back. They won the Quidditch cup, once again lost the house cup, this time to Slytherin. And as it turned he did knew Professor Lupin from somewhere. He had been his uncle Moony. And as it turned out Sirius was not the mass murderer betrayer of the Potters. Peter Pettigrew was the one who had betrayed them. As it turned out Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew. An Animagus. Sirius was also an animagus, the dog, his father had an animagus, a stag and Professor Lupin was a werewolf. And as it turned out his father, Professor Lupin, Sirius and Pettigrew were the authors of The Marauders Map. Even in the grimness of the situation, Sirius had been delighted to hear that Harry had found the map, and he and his friends were using it to sneak out of school. The night everything had been revealed, he had forgotten to take his potion, and transformed. Sirius had tried to fight him. Of course Snape had to come and try to ruin everything, Harry had knock him out. A part of him was positively delighted to do it. Sirius had been injured badly. And of course the dementors showed up to make everything so much better. Harry had convinced the almost unconscious Sirius to transform back into a dog. He fought of the dementors. His patronus turned out to be a stag. It is funny how things come full circle. He had fallen into a coma. Where he saw memory flashes of various parts of his life. Remus feeding him. Him riding on Sirius's back. Pettigrew playing with him. And memories of his parents, his father making bubbles with his wand, his mother singing a lullaby to put him to sleep. When he woke up, he was told he had been out for two days. Professor Dumbledore told him that his dog friend had been healed, and set free, and Harry had been very happy to hear the news. Snape had been a dick and revealed to everyone that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He had to resign, but he told Harry that he was very proud of him. Pettigrew had gotten away as well. Dumbledore had explained to him how Pettigrew was now in his dept. Harry didn't find that very useful. Ron was also kind of moody, ever since finding out that his rat was an evil mass murderer. Hermione and Neville tried but they couldn't do much. Yeah Hermione had struck a chord with the boys. The three of them had grown pretty close. Harry was happy to see Hermione so happy.

He was sitting on the stairs of the sixth floor, when Fred and George came and sat next to him. he had told them everything that had happened, and Ron had told Neville and Hermione.

"Man I could really use a laugh right now." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"You know if we had used the map at the start of this year, we could have seen our dear Ronnikins sleeping with a dead man." Fred joked.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "You guys would have shrugged that off too."

George nodded, "Yeah, we probably would have."

Then all three of them started laughing. George had not said something particularly funny, but they just laughed.

"You guys always help." Harry said still laughing.

"Yeah we know mate. You know Ginny is coming next year. Hope she doesn't get into trouble like Ron."

Fred got up, "You know everyone could really use a laugh. Maybe we should open a joke shop."

Both Harry and George arched their eyebrows, shared a look then turned to Fred. "That could work." They both said simultaneously.

And in that moment Harry forgot all his troubles. He was home, with his family, his real family, with his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Twins**

The next two years had been eventful to say the least. Harry killed a basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, saved Fred and George's sister, Ginny, who by the way had an embarrassing crush on him. It was a long story. Apparently Voldemort whose real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, had possessed or done something to Ginny, opened a chamber of secrets, disgusting place by the way, slime covered all possible areas, few students had been petrified, including Hermione. They had all been restored by the Mandrake Draught. Hagrid had been wrongfully sent to Azkaban. He had been freed. Hagrid had housed an Acromantula inside Hogwarts when he had been a student. Hagrid's love for deadly and lethal creatures was proved in their fifth year, when he raised a dragon in his wooden hut! Yes, he did. They had to send the dragon away. It had all been a huge mess. They saved the philosopher's stone from their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, who Voldemort on the back of his head by the way. It was a long story. They had successfully managed to win the House Cup both times. Lost the Quidditch Cup during their fourth but won the Quidditch during their fifth to give Wood the farewell he deserved. Harry's O.W.L.S went well. he screwed up Astronomy and History badly. But he didn't care about those anyway. He had a bad feeling about Potions though. He had worked his ass off, but he was sure that he was not going to get an Outstanding, which meant he would not be able to attend the N.E.W.T classes. The three of them had started working on the joke shop. They had developed a few products, and they had been received well by the students. They had started thinking about buying a place when they left Hogwarts. But they needed money for that, even though Harry had a lot of it. Fred and George had hesitated in taking it to use it for the joke shop. They were stubborn like that. They also discovered something new in the two years-Girls. They had dated around. It had not ended well though on most occasions. Harry's longest relationship had been for three weeks. He just didn't feel a proper connection to any girl. A major reason for that was his huge crush on Mia. The brunette had grown into a wonderful young woman. She had stopped ignoring him after the third year. She was wonderful, smart and many things and et cetera. She had dated a guy from Hufflepuff for around five months. He was a senior, and Harry had been extremely happy when they had broken up. He knew that was awful, but he didn't care, he was just that happy. George hadn't had much luck in the dating arena as well. Fred on the other hand turned out to be a pro. Which is just a nice word for a womaniser. They were pretty sure he was not even a virgin, but they never brought it up. From fourth years to seventh, he had dated plenty of them, none of them lasting more than a week or two at max. Both Harry and George knew it was wrong but they never told him. Friends accept each others flaws. Sirius had been doing well as well. They called him 'Snuffles' in the letters. He didn't tell them where he was, but he had assured Harry that he was doing well. He and Remus visited him twice each summer, Sirius disguised in his animagus form of course. They spent the day walking around Little Whinging. Those were the best days of the summer. He felt bad for Remus. After he had left Hogwarts he was struggling to find work. They kept on hinting something was going to happen at Hogwarts next year, they didn't tell him but kept on hinting. It annoyed Harry to no end. He asked Fred and George but they had no idea about it as well. The last three had been fun, and he hoped the next year was going to be the same. The Weasleys had invited him to Quidditch World Cup. So all was well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Twins**

Harry was leaning on the wall of the Astronomy Tower looking around at everything. He saw the Highlands, the mountains covered in humungous clouds, he saw the Hogwarts grounds covered in morning mist. Soon students would be crowding the place with their trunks and other belongings, eager to get on the train. The sky behind the mountains was blurred purple and blue. It was beautiful. He had been there since four in the morning. Pondering on the events of the last few days. He could have never imagined thing unfolding like this. He was breathing calmly taking in the morning air, when he heard someone coming up. He quickly moved for his wand, took it from the holster which Sirius had gifted him. When he saw who the person was he turned back to enjoy the view.

"You know, I thought I would find you here." She said in a small voice.

"It is," Harry nodded. "You know I never thou…" he paused, "you know… I don't know….."

She moved closer, standing by his side, "I know."

They kept on gazing at the scene in front of them. "Its beautiful isn't it." He spoke after sometime.

"It is. You know Fred and George are really worried about you."

"I know they are, but I guess I want to be alone right now."

She turned to leave, she had climbed down a couple of stairs before climbing back up, "Are you going to be okay?"

His brow furrowed as his scratched his forehead, "I don't know, thank you but. I will come down after sometime."

"Okay."

And she left, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

George grunted as he took his seat in the corner of the common room, Fred took the armchair while Harry sat on the floor.

"Long day, huh," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Fred replied yawning. He looked at Harry and arched his eyebrows. When Harry retuned the gesture he spoke, "How you doing mate?"

"Not good. I guess. This is the fourth year in a row, we are getting into a mess like this."

George smiled however, "But its always fun."

"Yeah, it is."

"I didn't think they would let you compete." Fred said scratching his jaw.

"Well, Crouch said since I am sixteen, I am not that young, only short by a year, and the binding contract thing and some bullshit. Everyone agreed, except McGonagall."

George's lips twitched, "She is a hard ass."

"Yup she is."

"You know this shit can be really dangerous," Fred said nervously, it was a strange expression on his usually jovial face. The last time Harry had seen that face was when he had found that Ginny had been abducted.

"Aww Fred, you are worried about me, I am touched," Harry pouted. He got slapped hard on the back for that comment.

"You know what I mean."

"I know, but look, I am not saying I am going to win, but with you guys, I might just not die."

George raised a fake glass, "I will drink to that."

Harry continued, "And suppose if we won, we will have all the funding we need for the joke shop. Eh."

"I like how that sounds."

"Look whatever is coming will come, and when it does, we will meet it." Harry finished.

Both of them gave him a sceptical look. "That is some, high level, moral bullshit, you know that right."

"I know George, but I felt good when I said it."

Fred was leaning on his chair, his head facing the ceiling, his eyes closed, his hand convulsed on his lap, "Not trying to deviate from the topic, but when are you going to ask Mia out."

His head turned so fast, he thought his neck would break. "Mia?"

Fred replied nonchalantly, "You know Mia, brunette in our year, very beautiful, she is in our house."

"I do know who Mia is Fred," Harry replied crossly. "And why would I ask her out?"

"Cause you have an enormous crush on her." George cut in.

"I don't have a crush on Mia, I don't. Don't look at me like that."

George replied without missing a beat, "Then why were you so happy when her relationship with that senior ended."

Harry raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, guilty as charged, but I wasn't very happy, I was pleased."

"Liar. Just ask her out, before its late, seize the moment mate."

Fred sat straighter facing his twin, "That's tough talk, when are you going to ask Angelina out."

George tried to say something, but stuttered, delighted that the teasing had shifted onto someone else, Harry quickly joined in.

"Yeah man, why don't you ask her out."

"Whenever I try to, my mind seizes." George said.

"Your balls seize." Fred said as he and Harry high-fived.

"Shut up Fred, at least I don't date ten girls in a month."

"Hey, its not my fault, you two suck at this part, you know, if you want I could give you some tips."

"No thanks." Both Harry and George replied simultaneously.

"If you want, I can ask Angelina out, then you go can go on the date."

George hit Fred hard on the head. "It is not a bad idea, you know that."

"Anyway, when is the first task?" George asked all of a sudden.

"November twenty fourth."

"You are going to do good."

"Thanks mate, I was thinking about taking some help from Diggory, he is of Hogwarts, I think would help me."

"You don't have faith in us Harry?"

"No, I don't."

"Hey."

"You know I have nothing but faith, but it would be nice some extra help."

"We will talk about it later." Fred said yawning for like the umpteenth time.

"Alright. Lets go to bed."

The three made their way upstairs.

* * *

The three were sitting in the Great Hall along with Ron, Hermione and Neville. The First Task had been incredibly interesting, he had to steal an egg from a dragon, Moody had suggested he should use a broom, he had informed Cedric about the dragons of course, he wanted the competition to be as fair as possible, Fred and George had objected, they were extremely competitive. He had come first place along with Krum, due to Karkaroff being an unfair piece of shit, to be polite. For the next task he had uncover the clue hidden in the Golden Egg which he had stolen, which turned out to be very difficult given the moment he opened it, a loud screeching voice came out of it. But the second task was the least of his concerns, the biggest being Yule Ball. Why was this a part of the Tournament was Harry's question. It was totally unnecessary. Worse he had to open the ball because he was a Champion. Asking a girl to the dance was more difficult than facing a dragon truthfully. Fred already had a date, a seventh year they didn't know. Meanwhile George and Harry wanted to ask their respective crushes, but failed whenever they plucked up the courage to do so.

"Arry wo re u going wth?" Ron managed to ask through his full mouth.

"No one so far Ron, haven't asked anyone." Few girls had asked him, but he had politely turned them down, he wanted to ask Mia.

"Really," Hermione said in disbelief.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe Hermione?"

Her face flushed, "Nothing, its just that you can go with anyone you want, girls would cut there arm off to go with you."

"Would you?" She immediately looked down, her entire face red.

"Hermione is not telling us who she is going with." Neville said from the corner.

"She is not going with anyone." Ron said crossly.

"I guess you will see at the ball Ronald," She replied.

"Why haven't you asked someone out, Harry?"

Before he could even think about a response Fred said, "Cause he is planning to ask Mia, because he has a huge crush on her."

He looked at Fred in shock, while George turned his face away to laugh. Ron, Hermione and Neville were staring at him, their eyes so wide, their eyebrows disappeared.

"You have a crush on Mia."

"What is the deal with you Fred, you plan on telling everyone."

"I do, the longer you take the more people I will tell." George laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at Mr. I love Angelina Johnson?" Harry said, shutting George up effectively.

Ron pointed his finger at George, "You have a crush on Angelina?"

"Its nothing." He tried to wave him off. But since Harry was already screwed he decided to screw him more.

"Really, its nothing. Cause I remember someone saying how beautiful Angelina looked when she brushed her hair from her face…" George's face turned into one of pure horror.

"You shut up Potter."

"Okay lets not get ahead of ourselves," Fred said.

George banged his fists on the table. "Okay I will ask Angelina out, you will have to ask Mia out as well." He stood up holding out his hand. Harry got up shook George's hand with pure determination.

"You guys got a free period right."

"Yup." The twins nodded simultaneously.

"I am going to skip muggle studies. I am going to find Mia."

Harry packed his things, as Hermione made small noises of dissent, skipping a class was like a crime to her. He raced to the common room, found Angelina and Alicia but not Mia.

"Hey, have you seen Mia, I need to talk to her about something."

A smile graced Angelina's face, "You are going to ask her out."

"Fred told you too."

"Yeah." Her smile grew wider. "She went to the Owlery to send a letter to her mom. Best of luck."

"Whatever." He waved her off, he was almost out of the common room, when he got an idea. He turned back to Angelina, "Hey Angelina, George is looking for you, he said he anted to ask you something."

"Really, what did he want to talk about?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me, he just told me he wanted to."

"Okay."

He raced to the Owlery, hoping to find her there, revising in his mind, what he wanted to say, over and over again. He climbed the stairs of the Owlery, and found her just exiting. And as expected he froze, cause why wouldn't he.

"Hey Mia."

"Hey Harry, she said warily. He must have had a very weird look on his face. He tried to calm himself, but to no avail.

"You sending a letter." 'Of course she is, you idiot, that is what the owlery is for.'

"Yes." Harry was glad that she didn't make any sarcastic comment. This was it, he was going to do it.

"Wannagoballime."

"I am sorry what.."

Of course she hadn't been able to understand.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked as slowly as he could. He stood there nervously waiting for her response. She looked down, with a hint of a blush on her beautiful face.

"Okay," she said with a small grin on her face.

He was so stunned by the fact that she had accepted that he didn't say anything like for a minute. 'Say something, for the love of merlin, say something, Harry'

"Okay." With that he turned on his heel and marched out of the owlery, hating himself for the way he had reacted.

* * *

Harry, Fred and George changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, both Harry and George looking very self-conscious, but not George. The smug bastard had dressed impeccably for the seventh year girl he had asked.

"So Harry, this is like a first date for you right," Fred says from his bed, while he fidgets with his sneakoscope.

"No, it is just a dance."

"You going to ask her out after the dance." He says, airquoting the dance part.

"Look if I survive tonight, I will think about it."

"Eh, you will. You are freaking Harry Potter."

"Lets go guys." George says, having fixed his tie.

They made their way downstairs, Fred's date showed up pretty early. He went into the Great Hall with her. Angelina showed up sometime later, taking George with her. She had told Harry that Mia would be coming down in a few minutes. And then she did.

She slowly descended , wearing a dress which was a deep shade of maroon, her wavy hair falling on her shoulders in an effortlessly graceful manner. She looked like an angel.

"You -er- look beautiful." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you, Harry. You look nice too." She said. She was smiling. Harry couldn't make out whether she was nervous or not.

"Uh-hun." That was all Harry managed to say.

"Should we go inside." She gestured to the Great Hall.

"Of course. He was trying his best to be confident, but he was failing miserably. She took his arm in hers, and they walked into the Great Hall together. Many girls were giving Mia scathing looks, while many of the boys had the expression that clearly said -'Good one mate.'

As McGonagall called forth the champions to start the dance.

"Look, you don't have to be this nervous, its just a dance." He was somewhat disappointed that she had said that it was just a dance, but that seemed to give him a lot of confidence.

The dinner had been great, of course it had put extra pressure on the House-elves, but no cared, everyone was enjoying themselves so much, not even Hermione, who was accompanying Krum to the ball. She had changed her hair, it was no longer bushy, and her teeth, which had become, surprisingly normal-sized. Harry had a great time at dinner, Mia was incredible. He had known her for six years, but never really known her he realized. When they danced all Harry could think about was not tripping and embarrassing her. But nothing happened and the evening passed on wonderfully, after they had exhausted themselves, with all the dancing, they decided to take a walk.

"You know I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

They were both smiling, they were probably drunk, Fred and George had offered them some drinks.

There was a small wobble in her steps. "How is that egg coming up for you?"

"It is coming up good, I am still trying to figure out a way to open it."

"You know I can help you if you want."

"That would be really nice."

Harry realised that this was the point where he asked her out on a real date, this was the point. He had to do it.

"Hey Mia, I want to ask …" But of course he couldn't complete that sentence, cause someone had started yelling, over the course of the previous three years, he had learned that only two people could actually yell like that. Ron and Hermione.

"I am going to go handle that," he said his finger pointing towards the corridor.

She gave him a very annoyed look.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry." He ran towards the corridor.

"You are fraternising with the enemy." Ron scoffed.

"Enemy, you are the one who wanted his autograph, you have a model of him on your bed."

"He is using you to get to Harry."

"You know I want Harry to win this tournament, he is the first friend I had here."

"Well obviously he is not as important as Vicky." And Harry realised that if he waited any longer, there would take place, a full-fledged duel, and he was pretty sure Hermione would kill Ron.

"Okay Ron, you need to stay back." He had quickly gotten between them and was pushing Ron backwards. Damn Ron was big for his age.

"She is helping him Harry," he was pointing his finger accusingly at Hermione.

"I trust her Ron and you should too."

"He is Karkaroff's student."

But Hermione was crying by now, "If you cared so much, why didn't you ask me before, why leave me as a last resort."

Before Harry could say anything, Hemione ran upstairs, crying.

He must have given Ron such an angry look, because he backed off a bit.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What the hell is the matter with me? She is the one who…."

But Harry cut him off. "She did what. She went out with a guy who asked her. You didn't. if you cared so much why didn't you ask."

Ron scoffed, "That's easy for you to say, you are Harry Potter, you could get any girl you wanted. Mia rejected six people before she said yes to you."

Though he was startled by the new information, he recovered himself. "That is not the point Ron. Its obvious, you are jealous that she went with Krum, you are jealous cause you like her."

"No, I don't. Its Hermione."

"You trying to fool me or you trying to fool yourself. Ask her before its too late."

He left Ron to his thoughts, there is point in banging against a brick wall, Harry thought. He went back to the place he had left Mia. She was sitting on one of the stone benches, gazing at the stars. He quietly sat beside her.

"Saved the day Mr Potter."

"I deserve that. Hey, why didn't you go with someone else."

"Nobody asked me before you did." She replied quickly.

"Yeah, cause Ron told me you rejected six guys before me."

"Well…..they were not good people…and .. I ."

"Yes." Harry knew he was pushing her, but watching her act like this was fun.

"Okay, fine. I had a crush on you during out third year, that's why I was avoiding you. By the time fourth year ended, I started going out with guys, because I thought that way I might get over you. It worked for sometime, but it didn't. So I kept on rejecting guys, hoping you would ask me. I was right."

"And if I hadn't asked you."

"Then I don't know."

A short silence passed between them. They just kept staring at the floor.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, this was just a dance, and nothing else…" She was saying something, while scratching her forehead. She looked adorable when she babbled.

"Ah, fuck it." And he took a shot.

He kissed her.

And after a moment, she kissed him back.

And then, there that was all that mattered.

After two hours Harry made his way to the common room. It was completely empty. It should have been. It was around two. Mia and him had kissed around a bit and done other stuff. His head still hurt from all the alcohol he had consumed. He saw Fred sitting on his bed reading something, a Quidditch magazine maybe. He saw Harry enter, looked up and smiled. It was more of a smirk.

"So you are late."

"Yeah. Where is George?" His eyes shrunk due to the light. Why was it so bright anyway.

"He is late too. What were you up too?"

"Stuff."

"Kissed her?"

"Yeah."

"And what else did you do." His grin was getting really annoying.

"Stuff."

"You had sex?" Fred was not going to let this go.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. Fred sat up straighter. His eyes were shining with excitement.

"How was it?"

"Merlin, you are such a gossip. And to answer your question, it was amazing. Man it was great. And I am not telling you anything more."

"Alright." He looked immensely disappointed.

They heard a noise down in the common room, coupled with giggling.

"Looks like George is back."

"Yeah, it does seem that way."

A couple of minutes later, George walked in and sat beside Harry.

"I love you Harry."

Harry eyed him strangely. "Me too, mate."

"I am never going to be able to thank you for that bet."

"Yeah okay, go to sleep. You are still drunk."

"I am so happy none of us are virgins anymore, you know." Fred said.

"Yeah, I am going to bed."

* * *

The next two months passed quickly. The next task turned out to be just as interesting as the first one. He had swim into the lake and save a person. He had to save Mia. He had used Gillyweed to breathe underwater. He also saved Fleur's sister, because Fleur had failed to reach her. He had been stupid. She was obviously in no danger. Dumbledore wouldn't put her in any danger. He had come second place and was now tied to Cedric in points. Krum was in third place and Fleur was in fourth.

Hermione had told him that she and Ron had a very awkward and very confusing conversation. Harry explained to her what had happened after the Ball had ended. Hermione told him that she was with Viktor however and that he was really nice.

February had rolled into March quickly. The sixth years had started taking Apparition lessons. But Harry could not take the test as he would not be seventeen, till July. Mia, Fred and George however could take the test, as Mia was already seventeen and the twins would come of age in April. He and Mia were having a great time together. Apparently the fact that Harry and Mia were dating interested quite a few people at Hogwarts, and a few people outside Hogwarts- Rita Skeeter. Many articles about how Mia had bewitched Harry, had surfaced leading to Mia getting a lot of hate mail. She wasn't bothered much about it. The classes were turning out nicely as well. Now that he didn't have Snape anymore, Harry realised that his schedule was a lot less stressful. He was one of the only five students who were in Muggle Studies. However he did regret, not being able to take Potions, he would have to learn it from Fred and George, for the joke shop. Speaking of which, now that two tasks were over, Harry was getting confident that he could actually win. The Third Task was supposed to take place in a maze. Where they would have to overcome obstacles, and retrieve the Triwizard Cup. He had started practicing with Fred and George. George was also doing pretty good with Angelina. Mia had suggested that he could ask Cedric for help, since they were both from Hogwarts, he would assist him. Harry decided to take her advice.

He approached Cedric one day outside of Charms class. Upon seeing Harry, Cedric greeted him warmly.

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

"I am good."

"How are you?"

"Never being better." He replied.

"How is your preparation going?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Look, I had an idea. Well, actually Mia had an idea. Would you like to train with me and my friends. You could bring your friends too."

The look on Cedric's face said this was not what he had expected.

"Look you don't have to say yes. She thought that it would be a good way for us to prepare. She wants Hogwarts to win."

Cedric smiled. "Okay. But where will we practice."

"I am working on it," he scratched his forehead. Any old classroom was not big enough to fit ten people duelling, casting all kinds of spells. "As soon as I find a place I will inform you. Alright. You can ask your friends to look too."

"Okay. I will tell them." He held out his hand. "To a Hogwarts victory."

Harry shook his hand. Damn, Hufflepuffs were fair, he thought.

* * *

Five days later, they had still not found a place to practice. They were in the common room doing their homework. He was finishing his muggle studies essay, while Fred, and Mia were doing their Potions essays. George was somewhere with Angelina. After he underlined the last key point, he set his quill aside, leaned against the sofa, straightening his back. He cast a spell to dry the ink. Mia had told him to underline key points in his essay, as it saved the teacher the effort of reading the whole thing. He was hesitant at first but then she forced him. She was very studious so, it was kind of a given.

"I am done, what about you guys." Harry yawned, not bothering to put a hand over his mouth.

"I think its going to take sometime, you can go up if you want." She said without raising her gaze."

"What about you man?"

"Me too, its going to take sometime," Fred said while he scratched some mistakes off his essay. Then all of a sudden with aloud pop, Dobby materialised out of nowhere, startling Harry and Fred and causing Mia to yell loudly and knock the ink bottle on her essay.

"Who the hell is this?" she yelled.

"This is Dobby. Dobby move away from Mia okay. She is looking murderous." Dobby did as he was told.

"Dobby has found a place Harry Potter."

"What place?" Mia asked as she cleaned her essay.

"I asked Dobby to look for a place for us to practice."

"Yes, and Harry Potter would be pleased to know that Dobby has found a place. It is on the seventh floor. It is called the Come and Go room. It becomes whatevers Harry Potter wants it to be."

"Anything?" Fred asked sceptically.

"Yes."

"Can you show us this place Dobby."

"Dobby would love to show Harry Potter the room." Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter however he can.

"You two want to come with me."

"Nah. I got to fix this first." Mia said pointing at her essay. Harry turned to Fred.

"Well I have to still finish it. Ah what the hell. Lets go."

"Alright I will get the cloak." Harry ran upstairs to get the cloak, as Fred folded his parchment. By the time he came down, Fred had packed his stuff and was straightening his robes.

"You ready?"

"You know, we won't fit in there."

"No, the three of us won't fit, the two of us just might fit." He handed Fred the cloak. "I will be back in an hour, tops." He kissed Mia. "Okay, don't get into trouble."

"Bye. Alright Dobby, show us this room."

* * *

"So this is our humble room, we like to call it The Room of Requirement, George coined it." Harry motioned towards the room.

Cedric and two of his friends stood awestruck at the room's brilliance, even though they had lived their whole lives surrounded by magic, it could still surprise them.

"Harry, this… is brilliant. How did you do this?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, I didn't, a friend of mine found this room for us." Harry opted to not mention Dobby's name, he didn't know why, but he just didn't.

"Well this is amazing." One of Cedric's friends said, still looking around, taking in every aspect of it.

"Sorry guys I forgot, this is Glen Jones," he pointed to the blonde "And this is Joanna Matthews." The short haired girl waved cheerfully. George waved back while Fred smirked.

"So we asked the room to give us a place to train, a place big enough to fit around ten people," Harry continued "It also provided us with practice dummies and book for us to learn from. Also I would really appreciate it if no one starts going around telling people about this room."

"Well okay, we will not tell anyone, who else knows but." Glen asked.

"Just the three of us and Mia." Fred answered.

"That's okay." Joanna muttered.

"Can I tell Cho?" Cedric asked.

"You sure she won't tell anyone." The look on Cedric's face made it clear that Cho would tell quiet a few people. "Okay I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know many people anyway." Joanna said.

"Should we get started."

"Yes, we should."

The six of them spent the rest of the day practicing new spells, defensive magic, advanced spells. It was a pretty fun day. After they had practiced on dummies, they started sparring, no one caused the other any significant injury because they would have to go to Madam Pomfrey. The most interesting duel was Fred and George's. They knew each other very well and anticipated each other's moments very well. Cedric and Harry's duel had been intense but had not lasted long. Cedric fell to a very clever combination used by Harry. By the time they got back to the Common Room, all of them were exhausted. They continued this with good results, Mia joined them occasionally. Harry and Cedric had both improved considerably. Since they had less classes now, it was easy for them to practice more and more. Professor Charity even let him skip some classes. On the next Hogsmeade weekend Harry went with Mia, while George went with Angelina. To their great surprise Fred didn't have a date. He said that he would go alone. Mia and he spent the day walking around Hogsmeade, shopping. Harry took her to the Shrieking Shack, she was initially apprehensive but went along with it. He still hadn't told her about Sirius and if he was honest he didn't know if he was ready to tell her. They had fun anyway. They got back to Hogwarts using the secret passage in Honeydukes. She soon realised that was how the three of them never caught when they sneaked around Hogwarts. After they returned to Hogwarts they utilised an old classroom to good measure. It was a great day overall. He returned to the Common Room around eight. George was already there, however Fred wasn't.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Harry asked George a bit amused.

"What is wrong with smiling, it was a good day. How was yours?"

"It was great. The benches in the old classroom are bit rough but manageable."

"You can use the Room of Requirement next time."

"Yeah thanks."

Then Fred entered the room, untied his shoes and sat on George's bed.

"You know it was amazing man, we walked around Hogsmeade, spent some time at Three Broomsticks."

"Hmm, Mia is great, I know. Isn't that right Fred?" George nudged his twin.

"Yeah, she is great, Angelina's great too you know." He just nodded. He was staring at the floor. Harry and George shared a look. This was odd. Fred was acting a bit weird.

"Everything okay man?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? Just like yours my life is going perfectly Harry." He smirked.

"Okay so something is definitely wrong with you, mind sharing with us."

Fred sighed. "I don't know man." He ran his hands through his hair. "I am not used to feeling this way. Its just not the same you know."

"What isn't?" George asked.

"You know, us. We three used to be inseparable, now its like, things are different now."

"Things are different now Fred. I mean we both are in stable relationships."

"Don't get me wrong Harry, I am happy for you both, I really am, but I just miss just the three of us doing stuff together you know. Now with this tournament its like we don't we don't do anything together anymore you know, just the three of us." He rubbed his eyes. This had clearly been affecting him for some time.

George leaned closer putting his hand on Fred's shoulder, "Look when this tournament is over all of us are going to take some time and just do something you know, we are starting the joke shop anyway. So don't stress too much. I think less dating has affected you." Fred smiled. "Things are going to be fine."

"Promise."

Fred nodded. "Alright. I love you guys." He engulfed them in a tight hug.

"You know if someone saw us right now, it might give them the wrong impression." Harry said weakly.

They pulled back. Things were going to be fine Harry thought.

* * *

Things were so not going to be fine. He was going to be arrested and put in Azkaban because he would kill Rita Skeeter. First the bitch had outed Hagrid as a half giant, which was supposed to be a big deal. Then she wrote that Mia had used love potions on him, then she had written that he was mentally unstable. His mood was so bad that he had hexed a couple of Slytherins who were mocking him, which had landed him two weeks of detention. Mia had pulled him away from the crowd and taken him to Astronomy Tower, so they could spend sometime alone. She was sitting with her back against the wall, while he was laying down with his head in her lap. She was playing with his hair, trying to make it more messier, which was not a difficult job.

"God, you are so tense," she murmured.

"Can you blame me, the whole school is laughing at me, they thing I am a crazed lunatic. I am not able to sleep because I keep seeing Voldemort in my dreams, Crouch is dead." He rambled.

"First not the whole school, like one third of the school is laughing at you."

"Thanks Mia that really helps." She laughed. Even her laugh was mesmerising.

"I mean not everyone thinks you are crazy, you somehow manage to beat him every time anyway." She did not flinch at the name like everybody else because she had grown in the muggle world but she didn't say his name either. "And it doesn't matter what people say. People will talk, it is their job to talk. Judging others is the easiest job in the whole world. It doesn't take effort as well." As she spoke her hands moved magically over his forehead, slowly releasing all his tension.

"You don't know what its like to have people talk about you all the time."

Her hands stopped. "I do know what its like."

"How?" he questioned.

"When I was three I first displayed magic, my sister was one at the time. My father freaked out. He left us for two months. He came back, but he was different. He was cold. He was a muggle. I suppose. I don't know. He started disappearing for long periods of time. Whenever he was gone he used to tell us that he would come back. He came home once in two months maybe three. But I used to be so happy whenever he did. One day he left and he never came back. He kept telling us he was busy. Then one day the letters stopped coming. The phone calls stopped coming. On my tenth birthday we got a letter, it was from some woman who lived in Manchester, there was a photo of my father. With him was a woman and a boy and a girl. The boy was around five, the girl around three."

"I am sorry Mia."

"He had a second family. He didn't have the courage to tell us the truth, he lied to us for seven years," Her voice had become heavy. "He lied to me for seven years. He left because of me. People in the neighbourhood used to talk about us, about mum. They were old minded people, they used to blame her. She was a nurse, so she struggled to raise the both of us but she managed somehow. After he had stopped visiting, my uncle, her brother started helping us. He lied to me my entire life."

A few tears fell on Harry's cheek. He slowly raised his head. He turned his body so that he was facing her. He was holding her hand.

"Hey." She didn't respond.

"Hey. Mia look at me."

She slowly looked up, pushed the strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes glistening with tears.

"It doesn't matter what other people say right. If they cannot see how amazing you and your sister are or how strong your mum is then they are idiots. All of you are amazing. Even if your father left you, that was his loss. He will never even know what he gave up."

She smiled. He gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"For what its worth, I am never going to leave you."

"It worth a lot." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her slowly, it was slow at first but became intense soon. She opened her mouth giving him access, he gladly accepted.

That was the best kiss of his life. He was not sure, but Harry thought that he was falling in love.

* * *

"You know, if you want to get drunk I can get you something stronger," said Harry as Mia gulped her third mug of butterbeer.

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. The eligible students had taken their apparition tests. Both Fred and George had passed, and Mia had passed as well. Harry had mastered the art but couldn't take the exam because of his age. They were celebrating. Mia had told Harry the previous night that she was going to take him to visit her mother. At first Harry had been scared, but Mia had reassured him. Now Mia was the one who appeared scared. Harry had dressed casually. He didn't have any fancy clothes other than his dress robes.

"I don't want to get drunk, this is for courage." She pointed to the fourth mug.

"Courage. Sounds like crap to me." Harry yelled over the noise the crowd made as Fred displayed their products.

"Seriously, you are this about introducing me to your mother." Harry asked.

She smiled. "I just want her to love you as much as I l…. like you. Well not exactly like I do."

Harry smiled at her error. She had almost told him that she loved him.

"You want some firewhiskey?"

"No, I will be fine. Lets go." She stood up.

"Alright lets go."

They walked for a while, when they had reached a cleared area, Harry took her hand and they apparated. It was a horrible sensation, even after practicing it still was uncomfortable. They walked down the street. They entered an old apartment. They climbed four set of stairs and Mia knocked on the first door in the corridor. A middle aged woman opened the door. She had Mia's eyes. She gave Mia a long hug. Harry extended his arm, but she gave Harry a hug too, which he gladly accepted. They went inside and Mia hung her coat on the back of the door. They took a seat on the sofa of the living room as Paula brought them some tea. She placed the tea on the table and took a seat next to her daughter. Harry had taken the seat across Mia.

"So Harry," Paula began. "Mia has told me a lot about you."

"I hope good things."

"Of course." She smiled good-naturedly. "How is school?"

"School is fine."

"And that Tournament."

"The Third Task is on June twenty fourth. How are things at the hospital?"

"Things are fine. Its kind of boring here at home, nothing much to do with both Mia and Lisa gone."

Harry nodded, he understood what it was like to be alone. All those years at the Dursleys he had basically spent alone. Paula pulled him back from his musings.

"Harry what have you decided to do when you finish school."

He scratched his forehead, "My friends and I plan on starting a joke shop after school."

She almost choked on her tea. "That doesn't sound very stable."

"No, we have a plan. We are looking for some funding. I offered some family money but they refused. If I win this Tournament we will have some money to use."

She nodded but didn't look convinced. The rest of the evening passed pleasantly, they had supper and then then they left because they had to get back to the school before it was too late. After a quick dinner they returned to the common room.

"I am sorry for today."

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked.

"My mum, she is still getting used to the idea that her daughter has grown up and is going out with boys."

"What are you talking about? Your mother was delightful. Yes, the conversation could have gone better, but still I had fun."

"Thanks."

"You going to stay up late?"

"Not too late. Just revise a bit."

"I am going to bed."

"Goodnight." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, before he headed upstairs to his very comfortable bed.

* * *

He had been released from the Hospital Wing two days ago. He had not seen this coming. No one could have seen this coming. Voldemort had come back to life. Cedric had died. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Cedric getting hit by Pettigrew's curse. He shivered as the cold morning air hit him. He had been spending his mornings in the Astronomy Tower, well not mornings whole days. He dreaded going to sleep. Fudge hadn't believed him. He hadn't believed Dumbledore. He would rather live in denial than face the truth. Plus he had been avoiding his friends. He didn't want to see him like this, so weak. Feeling a bit hungry he ventured downstairs towards the kitchens, hoping to find Dobby. When he reached the corridor leading to the kitchens he saw two people walking together. His hand instinctively reached for his wand. He was very twitchy these days. As they neared he saw that they were Glen and Joanna. He waved at them. They had visited him in the Hospital Wing. They had been his Cedric's best friends. However they had not asked what had happened. Everyone had.

"Hey Harry." Joanna waved back.

"Hey guys."

"Okay, I guess," Joanna replied. "Its been weird without Cedric."

"I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Glen said.

Joanna grabbed his hand. We just want you to know Harry, that we believe you."

"Thanks Joanna."

"You should talk to your friends. It helps."

He smiled. His face hurt. He hadn't smiled in a long time.

"We will see you next year Harry. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

Harry was surprised that he had been called to Dumbledore's office. He knew he couldn't be in trouble. Dumbledore must have called him to talk him about Cedric or something. As he entered he was greeted by an all too familiar smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"Welcome Harry. I think we have something to discuss my boy."

"What do we have to discuss Sir?"

"Given that Tom is back, we need to prepare ourselves the best way we can."

"Okay." He asked him to continue.

"I have decided that you will not be staying with your relatives this summer."

Harry's eyes widened at this. This was the first good news he had heard in a very long time. You will undergo serious training this summer Harry. But I must warn you Harry. It will not be easy. Not easy at all. You will be staying at your trainer's house. You need to be prepared for what's coming. I cannot treat you like a little boy anymore. You have displayed immense courage. Not many can say that they fought Tom and lived."

Harry was happy that he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys.

"Who will be training me, sir?"

"He should be here in a minute." As on cue, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

To Harry's great horror a grim looking Severus Snape entered the room.


End file.
